Crystal Memories
by DarkCloudRider
Summary: back from the dead is closer to Angels with a brand new story and a shiny new title. Tya was found in Area 51. somehow her past may reveal all of the answers Abe has been looking for but will her curse endanger the lives of her new friends at the bureau


_Crystalline Memories_

_Chapter one:_

"_Awakening"_

I'm hoping that this-many times- rewritten chapter echoes of my progress as a writer. With the release of "Hellboy 2" which I have seen twice, I am once again revamping this now ancient story. Aside from my nightmare before Christmas stories, this is my oldest. However unlike them, this is the only story I have continuously worked on in the past four years.

I would like to thank the people on Deviantart, and for supporting me. I would also like to thank my friends and family for listening to me babble incoherently about it for long periods of time. Also at this time, I would like to dedicate this story to two people who have helped me the most in this whole affair:

Epalladino, for always having words of praise and encouragement even when I knew my stories were rubbish, and FlyingFish15, because reading her stories and talking with her spurred me on to make this story as good as the images in my head.

I hope all who read this story appreciate it and take it for what it is, my magnum opus. A testament of my short life's work, the story that, all in due time, I returned to writing again and again. I have worked, perhaps not diligently, but nevertheless hard on this story. I believe that finally after four long years of work, that this, the first chapter of many to come, is ready to leave the nest of my mind, and take flight into your imaginations, and hopefully your hearts.

Enough of my once again mindless babbling, onto the story!

DCR

* * *

_Area 51_

_Sub-basement G-42_

_8:22 A.M._

A faint aqua glow filled the small room. Bare, except for the large crystal at it's center. Weird, almost macabre shadows danced along the plain concrete walls. The space had gone forgotten for many long years as it's sole occupant began to stir back to life. How long had it been? She wondered. How long since she had been locked away? Her eyes had yet to open as she pondered on her existence. Slowly she began to draw her memories from deep within her subconscious as she had been taught, though by whom she couldn't say.

Sparks of clarity consumed her, like fireflies darting in and out of her reach. Green fire engulfed her mind, cries of anguish filled her ears and a terrible fear gripped her heart. Soon waves or realization struck, her name, her race, her home. In only a few moments she grasped a base idea of who and what she was. Remaining still for so long made her whole body ache. She flexed one webbed hand, testing the viscous fluid around her. It was no longer solid, though it was almost to thick to move in. a thought struck her, _'I am weak'_ she knew that she should have no problem moving. Brushing it off as the long years of stasis she prepared for the next step. Flaring her gills and taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes.

Her eyes slowly opened made heavy by the liquid. She blinked languidly a few times and gazed around herself. She was in a tiny room, barely big enough for the chrysalis. Suddenly she was blinded by a harsh light, she squinted and blinked furiously until she became accustomed to it. Three figures stood shadowed in the wide doorframe. With a flick the center one pulled out a long rod, after an audible click a light shined from it's end and illuminated her more clearly.

She was young with dark hair and pale skin, her eyes wide with wonder, her mouth agape. A long white coat draped around her thin _human_frame. Seizing the chance, from within the crystal she began to beat feverishly upon it's surface.

" Haopek-Mel! Plaso! Haopek…..mel….." she yelled but soon tired from the effort. Sliding back she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Emily turned off the flashlight with a '_click_' and turned to her colleagues. They looked back at her and a moment of silence passed. It had all been her idea. The day before she had noticed that that room had been missed on every routine storage check for over a century. She felt it her duty as a researcher there to check it out. However, she had never expected _this_, a living being locked in a huge crystal. And it was alive! Of course she knew she was alive, that was why she had been sent after all.

"what did it say?" she finally asked knowing full well the answer. The two men beside her merely shrugged. "you two, go and find Dr. Makyenn. He'll want to know all about this… and while your up there prep A3 we'll need to move her as soon as possible… for…further study." she ordered. With poorly hidden disdain they did as she instructed and left. As soon as she knew they were gone she stepped into the infinitesimal space and made a graceful gesture with her hand. First twisting it over her clavicle and then touching her forehead and neck, her hand came to rest over her abdomen.

"how could they treat you so _Mea Mikue_? No matter. I am here now. You will soon be free." she said lovingly to the girl. She caressed the faceted surface of the Chrysalis. "ue wae'sa eby iifras. Elpos eill Mea Mikue… sleep well my lady." with one last lingering look at the girl Emily left sliding the heavy steel door shut behind her with ease. She walked through the labyrinth of passages and up the stairs to the main floor. Moving her sleeve slightly she took a quick purposeful look at the mark on her wrist. Then, absent mindedly, she checked the collar of her turtle neck. Making sure her scars were hidden she went to meet her father, Dr. Makyenn.

* * *

_B.P.R.D._

_Office of Prof. Broom_

_11:30 A.M._

Professor broom watched as Abe swam lazily through his tank. The gentle _'swish'_a calming sound. Things were a bit slow at the bureau lately what with the Halloween rush over with. Earlier that day he had finally finished putting away all of his reference books on the matter and was rather pleased with himself. He was also excited about a remarkable ancient text that Hellboy had recovered from some sunken ruins. Through testing they found the whole manuscript to be waterproof and, as far as they could tell, in perfect condition. The ink was a crystalline blue and was found to be a mixture of some unknown blood and ground up fish scales. Abe had taken a look at it and found the elegant, curving letters familiar but he could not place the language, nor could he translate it.

They had decided to take the afternoon off after that since the rush was over. He glanced over to Abe's tank and noticed the fish man's bright blue eyes focused on him, patiently waiting for Broom to turn the pages. He took another sip of freshly brewed earl grey tea, and began to rise to turn the pages. Just as he stood, a twinge of pain from his knee, the phone rang. With a sigh he sat back down and answered, aware that Abe was still looking at him though his demeanor had changed.

"Broom here, how can I help you?" he said briskly, while still polite.

"Professor Broom? This is Dr. Makyenn from the Groom Lake Air force base. I have a matter that requires your immediate attention." replied the man in the other end of the line. He sounded positively giddy underneath his forced business tone.

"did something escape again Dr.?" broom asked with a sigh. They had received similar calls when something horrible had broken out of there supposedly impervious fortress.

"quite the contrary Professor, we have discovered an aquatic life form in one of our sub-basements. We would simply like you to take a look." in the curt tone of his voice Broom could sense a bruised pride, which he found a bit strange.

"a discovery then! And I suppose you'll be wanting Abraham to tag along for comparison am I right?" his tone, though slightly sarcastic had brightened. Abe was focused on him completely now, yet he felt no touch on his mind.

"a discovery indeed Professor, we have sent you files they should be on you main computer now." with a slight gesture of his hand and a widely broadcast thought to Abe, he left his tank, descended the spiral stairs and was off to the main computer bank.

"I have one of my men looking into it now." he replied "once we read the file we'll set out, we should be there tomorrow-" he took a quick glance at his watch "-just in time for tea I suspect" he joked.

"Earl Grey?" questioned Makyenn.

"of course" Broom replied. With that he hung up the phone, noting the finality in the question. Shortly after Abe returned carrying with him a laptop computer. With a quick nod from broom he went to the board room to set up while Broom himself went to fetch those who would be involved. While he did he pondered over the doctor. He had dealt with Area 51 quite a bit in his lifetime but had never heard of a "Dr. Makyenn".

* * *

_B.P.R.D._

_Board room_

_12:15 P.M. _

The chairs around the long, polished table were sparsely populated. The whole group consisting of Abe, Hellboy, Clay, Liz and Broom. He had originally planed for Abe, Clay and himself to go, but Liz had asked to come along and wherever she went Hellboy followed. Once he cleared his throat and called the room to attention, he began the presentation.

"as you can see from these photographs, taken shortly after the subject was moved to a proper lab, we are dealing with something remarkable. Notice, if you will, the gills, webbed hands and ridges along her arms, legs and back." he pointed at the features as the slides flickered past. What they saw was a girl, about twenty years old, with light blue skin and aqua hair. She wore a green tunic that fell to her knees, and muddy brown boots. There was a silver circlet atop her head, and along her face, tucking into her tunic was a scar.

Starting from the bridge of her nose, and following her left cheek it dove under her chin and reappeared on the right side of her neck where it continued, over her clavicle and down into her shirt. The mark was raised and a deep blue. It obviously continued for a ways and a pang of intense pain welled inside Abe. He wondered just how far it went, what could have caused it, and why anyone would want to harm someone so beautiful and seemingly gentle. Once the pain subsided a wave of cold recognition flooded over him. He knew her, he had seen her somewhere before, but where?

"now,-" Broom continued "-I know what you all must be thinking, however, notice also her eyes, nose hair and pointed ears. We can then rule out that she and Abe are the same species." Broom looked away from Abe on that final note. It pained him to voice the thought but the facts were plainly visible. Just then Liz raised a hand.

"Professor… what if the girls in the species look like her and the guys look like Abe?" she asked bringing a little hope back into the otherwise gloomy room. Broom thought on it for a moment and then, with a sigh, he shrugged.

"perhaps Elizabeth, but until we reach Nevada, we shall never know." he gestured to Abe who pulled up a sound analyzer on the laptop, which was then magnified through the projector onto the screen before them. With a few deft clicks the audio that came with the files began to play, instantly a woman's voice picked up and the lines began to form jagged peaks representing the sound.

" _Haopek Mel, Plaso… Nae… Et Wi-ne gae tena! Septa! Plaso septa! Myrnac… whae?…NAE!! Et make Syavos Ah-Bae! Tyon heva Na Planyos Raeyghas. Et make gevya tyon na antydae!…p…plaso…Et Prymaksazi" _her voice began weak, then she began to scream to parties unknown, until, seemingly out of exhaustion, she stopped. Broom was about to continue when he noticed Abe muttering to himself. Hellboy, who was sitting next to him, snapped his fingers trying to rouse him from the fit to no avail. He continued talking to himself untill he shot from his chair and yelled at the screen.

"Thyaria! Eta Haes! Eta fynah… d'nyii Cryviiz fyrakk Mel….plaso….septa cryviizak….plaso…" he calmed towards the end of his outburst and fell into his chair holding his head in his hands. Hellboy laid a friendly hand on his shoulder and Abe's head shot up. "what?" as Hellboy stared at him bewildered he watched the seemingly nonexistent pupils of his eyes contract to their normal size. Before that moment he had never noticed them.

"what is it son?" Broom asked gently

"h…his eyes….they were completely black!" abe blinked a few times and looked around dazed, like coming out of a trance.

"what happened just now?" he asked in earnest. Looking first to Hellboy and then to the others. Broom slowly pulled the tape recorder out of his pocket and rewound it.

"my memory is fading, I always record the goings on in here so I can refer to them later if need be." he said in answer to their quizzical, and shocked looks. He stopped the tape and played back Abe's outburst. Abe looked as shocked as the rest of them hearing his own, normally quiet voice wrap around such foreign words, and at such a volume. What truly puzzled him though, was that he had never spoken that language before and yet he understood it completely for that brief moment. When the tape stopped everyone turned to him and Broom spoke.

"what did you say Abe?" his elderly eyes emanated kindness. He took a deep breath causing his gills to flair and answered.

"I said… _"Thyaria, I'm here, I'm fine. Don't cry for me, please, stop crying…please…" _I don't know why I said it… what she said it just… pained me so. She was talking about me… _Ah-bae _that was what she called me… I remember…" his shoulders slumped and he looked into the surface of the table. The room was strangely silent while everyone absorbed the information. Hellboy sighed and clapped his close friend on the shoulder.

"well Abe… I guess we got more than we bargained for haven't we?" he quipped smiling weakly. Liz reached across the table and placed her hand on his he looked at his friends and took another breath.

"I also know what she said." he continued "_" help me, please. No. I will not go in there. Stop, please stop. Mother, why?…no. I must save Ah-bae, he has the red plague, I must get him the antidote. Please,…I promised" _she was talking about me… I don't know what this "red plague" is but it sounded bad. My best guess is that she was there when the Doctors sealed me in the tube… maybe they let her go to get the antidote when she was sealed into that crystal… by her mother." as he finished Broom nodded.

"Abe, all of you, pack your things and get some rest. We leave for Nevada bright and early. Remember this is a discovery, not an enemy, we must treat her with the respect an envoy of her people would expect. Obviously she and Abe have some kind of history, now whether she remembers this past or not remains to be seen. I ask that you hope for the best and prepare for the worst." upon finishing Broom shuffled to the door and left. Liz gave Abe's hand one last friendly squeeze and followed him.

After a while Abe sat alone in the board room and looked at the picture of the girl. _'Thyaria, who are you? How do I know you? Are you the voice that has been plaguing my dreams for the past months…?'_

* * *

_Area 51_

_Lab A-3_

_3:30 P.M._

On the flight over Abe had been silent, contemplating the events of the day before. They had arrived earlier than expected and now stood in one of the many Labs in the complex. In the center of the large room stood the Crystal, it's occupant sound asleep. Emily moved from one machine to the next always keeping one trained eye on the girl. Her father Dr. Makyenn walked over and greeted the B.P.R.D. team.

"welcome to the lab everyone!" he said brightly "Abe, so glad you could make it I've heard a lot about you" Abe shook his outstretched hand and gazed past him to Thyaria. As he did she made a slight movement and a score of machines were set off. She began to stir, flexing her hands and turning her head. A pained expression crossed her face as the light filtered through her eyelids. Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked several times.

"Wyhaz eil Et? Wyhkiir gaezy ziig? Wh-ya'ue!?" she asked rapid fire. As her eyes adjusted to the light she focused on Abe. He stared back at her openmouthed. She placed her hand on the face of the crystal and spread her fingers. Closing her eyes and flaring her gills she focused, everyone in the room felt her touch their minds. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she pointed at Emily. "ue. Ue era ne herma. Presita wriitha ueta. Nesa!" Emily stepped forward and presented her wrist. There was a strange tattoo there, three vertical lines and two dots. She made a strange movement with her hand, twisting it over her chest she then touched it to her forehead and with a flourish, brought it to her neck and then to rest by her navel.

"Nae, Et ne Herma. Et ahs Namethnas." she said sternly "it is good to see you again _Mea Mikue_" she bowed on one knee and crossed her right arm over her chest. Thyaria looked down on her and with a repeat of the gesture she nodded to Emily.

"transaslata Namethnas, Et cas'ne sek Elageis ieta." she commanded. Emily nodded and stood she walked over to the chrysalis and placed her hand to it's surface.

"Mea Mikue has asked me to translate for her. At the moment she cannot speak English. All will be explained later, for now allow Na Mikue to speak." and with that Thyaria went onto a flurry of sound speaking so fast that finally Emily turned to her and said, "plaso, Mea Mikue… sek siiv yoliig tougnas, Et cas'ne ura kept." without hesitation Thyaria flicked her tongues into a whole, after which she continued, slowly. Emily translated smoothly after that.

"humans, I am Thyaria. Where am I, and what is going on?" Emily said after a quick burst from Thyaria. Broom stepped forward as did Makyenn. They both copied the gesture Emily had done and she repeated it to them in greeting. A moment later Makyenn presented his wrist which bore a similar tattoo as Emily's though his only had the two dots and a horizontal bar. He bowed in the fashion Emily had and then stood. Hellboy rolled his eyes, nothing was ever simple anymore.

"I am professor Broom of the B.P.R.D" he said nodding his head in stead of a bow. She nodded in reply and gestured to the rest of the team. Broom nodded in their direction and they introduced themselves one after the other. She then pointed to Abe.

"you, next to the demon. I cannot see you from here. Step forward." Thyaria nodded to Emily who stepped away. Thyaria had no need for her anymore. Abe stepped out from behind Hellboy and stood before the chrysalis. Thyaria looked at him for a moment, her face became confused. She pressed a hand to the surface of the chrysalis and floated silently for a moment. Then a look of surprise crossed her delicate fetures and she gasped.

"Ah-bae…? I-is…that…you?" she said slowly. Her English was choppy but good, though heavily accented. She blinked again and looked at him, again she spoke "come….hae-here…plaso?" she tilted her head obviously grasping for a word. "please?" she added forcing herself closer to the face of the crystal. Abe looked to the Professor and then to Dr. Makyenn who both nodded. He took a breath and strode forward placing his hand over hers. Suddenly several emotions crossed her face at once, finally she gave a broad smile and began to laugh.

"Ah-bae! Yta suii! Bracca Yta! Hyaks? Byzos dev-yona! Bracca Yta…." she sighed happily smiling gently down at him. "Ah-bae! Griidae Ytazkii…Baetozii Yta ylkka… Tyon iilda prydazii eby." abe looked at her quizzically. He couldn't understand her at all. Suddenly Emily bowed again and spoke quickly in their language. Thyaria shook her head but Emily seemed determined.

"allow me to show them" she said plainly. Thyaria removed her hand from the crystal and looked at her harshly. Emily kept her head down and with a mere ripple in the energy of the room transformed into a creature like her. Everyone jumped back in shock. Emily looked up at Thyaria and in English said "my lady, I am an of Daethos. He has sent me to make ready your return to _Alyenna._"Thyaria's face became hard she scowled down at Emily.

"Ellysera! You have failed me. Showing yourself before _Humans_-" she practically spat the word "Well, there is nothing to be done about it now, report." with clear and perfect English she commanded her. Emily, or Ellysera as she turned out to be, crossed her right arm over her chest and stood. Then twisting her webbed hand over her clavicle and brushing it against her forehead, then gills, she spoke.

"Mikue Yalleam Nyet-syabo Syet Thyaria, So-bruhn has fallen, to Caryuus… he has toppled all the statues of Na Dev-Yona and replaced them with the Christian god. He has defiled her holy grounds and has slaughtered all of the Syenn residing in the city. He was…cruel to the Dryos… so very cruel… I cannot speak of the atrocities that befell them… Daethos awaits your return, he knows the time is not yet right and he will wait but we pray that it be swift less your brother wreak even more destruction." when she finished she repeated the gesture and bowed again. Makyenn then spoke.

"Thyaria, as you know I am a human familiar. Daethos has offered his help in any way he can. We have brought with us some things you may need and once you are free we will serve as your guards." he then bowed and the room fell silent. Her face was etched in thought, she moved her hand around and sighed.

"three days, and the Chrysalis will open. Ah-bae, I ask that you and your friends stay. All will be explained then. I know this must seem terribly confusing but please, be patient." Abe nodded dumbly and turned to the Professor who stepped forward. He repeated the gesture that the envoys had done, though he had no gills.

"excuse me Lady, but would you be so kind as to answer a few questions I have?" with some difficulty he bowed in the fashion of the envoys. She smiled and waved her hand. All three stood and watched her.

"you are very clever human broom. But as a friend of Ah-bae you need not use such formality. you five-" she indicated the B.P.R.D. team "-may call me Tya. I find your group a bit strange though… three humans, a demon and a Dryos. A Dryos that I know very well no less. And yet you know not of me or my kind. I suppose you thought that Ah-bae was the only one didn't you? Very well, but for now only one question." she replied. Broom chuckled lightly and gestured for the rest of his team to come forward. He gestured to Abe who had the most burning question of all.

"…do you know who…what…I am?" Abe asked quietly with an almost sad smile she nodded.

"you are Dryos. Your name is Dyovesii, once upon a time I was close friends with your family. I can say no more untill I am released." she answered. Abe nodded dumbly and stepped back, Thyaria made a strange hand signal to Emily who escorted everyone to their quarters for the night. When finally alone Thyaria turned off the light with her mind and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Three days later…_

Everyone gathered around the Crystal waiting for it to open. It stood in the center of the room and the harsh lights overhead reflected off of it's faceted surface. Sending shards of cerulean light dancing over the cold grey walls. The liquid inside of the chrysalis was almost as thin as water now. It would open soon, as if in anticipation the strange guards took up their places at either side of the chrysalis. A moment of tense silence passed and then with a nod, Tya began to move.

"it is time" she said flatly and with that simple statement a woman walked in to the room, she stepped forward and transformed. She wore a long flowing robe which at first seemed to be merely blue, but as she moved it reflected all the colors of the ocean. It was cinched around her waist by an intricate belt. it seemed to be metal, like silver with a bluish tint, inlaid into it were swirling patterns of an orange-gold colored metal. Realization struck both Abe and Broom, it was Orichalcum. The legendary metal associated most often with Atlantis.

She wore similar adornments on her arms and head. Her long sapphire hair was pulled up into a complicated style. As she walked the chains weaved loosely into her hair clinked together. She made the greeting and bowed low before Tya. Ellysera stepped towards the team and explained.

"she is a priestess, we need her to open the chrysalis." she said lowly and then returned to her post. Rising from her knees the priestess began to chant in the strange language. Tya held her hands before her, arms bent at the elbows, and focused. Soon the fluid in the crystal began to drain into nowhere, when suddenly everyone could see small whirlpools forming above her palms. Taking the liquid into her body Tya felt renewed and strong. Her mind cleared and soon all of it was gone. As soon as it was the chanting raised in fervor and she priestess began to sway back and forth.

Out of nowhere music swelled around them an eerily haunting melody punctuated with a low, hard drum. Soon a crack appeared down the center of the chrysalis, Tya places a hand on either side and pushed. The crystal began to falter and then, the front shattered as the chant came to its peak. As Tya stepped out from her prison the priestess came to a stop. Her knees buckled and Tya fell to the floor, Ellysera rushed to her side but Tya waved her away. She pushed herself up and stood on shaky legs. She beckoned abe over with a hand movement.

"Ah-bae, help me walk?" she asked kindly he came to her side and she put her arm over his shoulders. With his hand at her waist he helped her to a lab chair. She nodded gratefully as she collapsed into it. The priestess came up to her and bowed again, with a few words between them she transformed back into a human and left. "I am weak" she said spitefully, "Makyenn, did Daethos send my things?" she asked wearily. The fluid had replenished her strength but she would need time to fully recuperate.

"yes my Lady, we have left them in a room for you. We know you will need time." she nodded to him and then gestured to Abe again. He bent down and helped her up she leaned on him and nodded her thanks, he smiled softly in reply.

"take me" she said. Ellysera stepped forward and led the way. Just a little way down the hall was a medium sized room inside was a bed and four trunks made of stone and Orichalcum. Abe helped her to the bed and she thanked him again. "Ah-Bae…Abe. Go and get your friends, once I change I will explain everything." she said kindly. He nodded and left, Ellysera bowed and took up guard outside the door. Tya stood and after a moment, when she deemed her balance good enough, walked over to the door with slow, careful steps and closed it. She walked back over to the chests and opened then one at a time.

'_much to rich Daethos. A can never wear these in human company…' _she mused finding a rather plain dark blue embroidered tunic. She changed into it and put on a pair of soft, cream colored boots. In the last trunk she found a small stone box, and her swords. Inside the box was her jewelry and she began putting in her casual piercings. Over a dozen studs and rings in each long pointed ear, three studs on the left side of her nose. Just as she was putting the first ring in her top left gill there was a knock at the door. She gave permission to enter and Abe walked in, he fainted immediately seeing Tya pushing another stud into her gill. Hellboy shouted in surprise and Tya walked over to the fallen man and roused him.

"what's wrong abe?" she said standing again and helping him up. As she did he noticed three piercings in the webbing between each finger. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and stood.

"n-nothing it's just… those _must_ hurt." she waved it off explaining that his gills were much more sensitive than hers. She welcomed them in and pointed to the four closed chests intending for them to sit. She sat on the bed and patted the space next to her looking at Abe. He complied and sat on the bed, a foot or so between them. She nodded and began.

"first I would like to thank you for being so patient, I am glad you stayed. Secondly, I know you all must have many questions for me and I will gladly answer them. But first I must tell you what I am… I am a Namyir, and Abe is a Dryos. We are the same species, but not the same race. The city Ellysera spoke of, _Alyenna. _you will know it better by it's human name." she said graciously. The room was quiet for a moment before Hellboy spoke.

"and what would that be?" he asked gruffly Tya gave a slight chuckle at his lack of respect.

"why, Atlantis, of course." she said laughing.


End file.
